Legend of Korra Infinities Original Rewrite Continued
by DarthCaedusKun7
Summary: This a continuation of a story that I feel should've been continued and most of the characters and content are owned by Disney and Lucasfilm and the other character are owned by Nickelodeon and the one who wrote the original story named Rinj this is no discredit to him I just wan to continue where you left of ok so enjoy.


**Star Wars**

**Legend of Korra Infinities: Original Rewrite Continued**

**Ps. I do not own any of the characters most of them are owned by Disney and Lucasfilm, while others are owned by Nickelodeon and by the original writer of the fanfiction named Rnij, not trying discredit just continuing where you left off ok.**

Chapter 19: Conflicted Choices

In the Tower

Sierra was engaged in a brutal lightsaber duel with her former master Jerec, who had joined the Empire after being captured by the Inquisitorious who gave him the ultimatum of join the Empire or die as a Jedi. Jerec due to his immense fascination and craving for knowledge outside the jedi order chose to join the Empire as one of its top inquisitors killing and converting many jedi, though he did make a goal of being loyal to only himself rather than Darth Sidious. Now he began to recruit dark jedi that would be loyal only to him, and after learning that his former padawan was alive he decided to pay her a little visit on the planet she landed on. "Sierra" Jerec said as hew was engaged an intense duel with her "we don't have to fight you can join me and help me destroy the Sith" he yelled as he landed a kick on Sierras abdomen, she then got up and force pushed Jerec into a wall, "Impressive" Jerec said recovering from his temporary setback "you've gotten stronger, and yet I sense something, could it be a hint of the dark side has sparked within you" Jerec said with a sadistic grin on his face. Sierra angered by this notion yelled " no your wrong I'm still a jedi at heart, and I'll prove it by destroying you traitor" she said as she lashed out at Jerec with pure rage and hatred pouring every painful thing that had ever happened to her into every strike and pary she made against Jerec, "well if you were a true jedi Sierra would this contest not already be over" Jerec said in a tone that enraged Sierra even more, Jerec then ended the duel by using his mastery of Dark and Light abilities to separate Sierra lightsaber from her and Jerec then pointed his crimson blade at her throat."Go ahead and finish it then, isn't killing jedi what you do now" Sierra said on the ground defeated, "no, killing would be a waste when I can help you with the problem of your rogue friend Ryder Shan" Jerec said with manipulative sincere sounding voice, "how do you know about Ryder?" she asked with confusion. "The Empire has been hunting your friend for a while now, the Emperor sees him as a threat to his power and wants him eliminated" said Jerec to his former pupil, "so what do you intend to do once you find him" Sierra asked, " have him join us, so me and my followers can destroy Darth Sidious" said Jerec in a manipulative tone, "why should I help you considering you've been hunting our former jedi" Sierra said with suspicion. "You misunderstand, most of the I killed were rogues and the rest I've converted back on to the right path" Jerec said with a hint of compassion in his tone, "if you join me we can do the same for your rogue friend Ryder Shan" Jerec said to his defeated former pupil as she began to ponder his words. "Ok, if I join you will we restore the jedi order and restore peace to the galaxy" Sierra said to her newly minted comrade, "of course, if you're friend decides to join us in our crusade" Jerec said to reassure his new disciple, "very well for the restoration of the jedi and for peace in the galaxy I pledge myself to you and your teachings" Sierra said with devotion in her voice, and Jerec seeing his disciple full devotion grinned a sinister grin and said "Let us go to the South Pole we have much work to do my pupil" Jerec said as they left the tower to go to their destination.

**This is the first of a continuation of the Legend of Korra Infinities Rewrite which I'm to be continuing with the original authors plan for the story and I'm going to be releasing more chapters soon till then enjoy this preview of what's to come.**


End file.
